1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for inputting image forming condition. More specifically, the present invention relates to an apparatus for inputting image forming condition, in which a large number of items of image forming condition can be inputted and set by utilizing a small number of keys.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A copying machine capable of decreasing the number of keys provided in an operating portion without decreasing functions is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 460/1985. In this copying machine, there are provided in an operating portion a liquid crystal display, a plurality of function keys for selecting contents to be displayed on the liquid crystal display, and a plurality of preset keys for inputting contents of the mode selected by the function keys.
In the above described prior art, it is possible to decrease the number of keys in comparison with a former input device in which respective keys correspond to respective functions, but it is impossible to simultaneously display all of the inputted information on the liquid crystal display. More specifically, if all of the inputted information should be confirmed on the liquid crystal display, a portion of the inputted information is first confirmed after operating a corresponding function key and it is necessary to repeat that further function keys are operated to confirm the other inputted information. Therefore, an operability in inputting the information is bad and operation for confirming the inputted information is troublesome.